


Not a Game

by riverdale_imagines



Series: Archie Andrews [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Music, josie and the pussycats - Freeform, mccoy reader, mccoy!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdale_imagines/pseuds/riverdale_imagines
Summary: After getting to know Y/N McCoy a little more, Archie realizes that nobody is better suited to him than her. However, since things went sour between him and Valerie, Y/N finds herself hesitant to accept his endearments, even more so with her sister’s disapproval.Word Count: 2.7K





	Not a Game

“That sounds really good, Y/N.” Josie cooed as she crossed her legs, body perched on the back of the music room’s grand piano. Your eyes briefly flicked up from the chords of your guitar to your sister, offering a gracious smile before looking across to Valerie Brown and Melody Valentine, the other two members of Josie and the Pussycats. They were both swaying to the harmonious rhythm you were emitting from your instrument, and it made you glad to see that they were enjoying your original composition. You were asked by your sister to write an original music number for the Pussycats to perform at homecoming, which you gladly obliged to, unbeknownst to your hesitancy and nervousness. It wasn’t as if you didn’t have the talent, but more so that you didn’t believe in yourself quite as much as everyone else did. You bit your lip as you placed the guitar down, suddenly finding your fingers more interesting as you fiddled with them. “You don’t believe me that it does?” Josie once again spoke, pushing herself toward you before Valerie and Melody followed. “I don’t know, it could just be so much better. Maybe I need help - not that we currently have an employed music teacher, how ironic.” You groaned, dropping your head into your hands.

“You know…” Melody started, looking over to Valerie who was already shaking her head, mouthing the word ‘NO’ continuously. You focused your attention on the band’s drummer, eyes widened to indicate for her to continue, “There is one person we know of in this school, that writes their own songs and music… they’re not too bad, either. Maybe if you asked, they could help you out.” Her hands were held in front of her, shoulders lifted into a shrug. You were about to ask who she was referring to, but Valerie’s arms were already crossed to indicate that she had some stern words, “That two timing meathead is not helping her, let alone going near her. Come on, Jose, I’m sure you feel the same, right?” To which Josie tipped her head to the side, not completely convinced. She knew that taking this road could be a hit or miss for her sister, but trying something new is also better than not trying at all. Your sister turned to her side to face you, eyebrow raised quizzically, “Y/N, do you want help from Archie Andrews?”.

For a moment you froze, remembering everything you were told about Archie. He was the cute boy-next-door kind of guy, had his head in football and heart in music. Puberty gave him a leg up and had graced him with good looks and matching body. However, he didn’t know what to do with such metaphorical power. Breaking hearts became a new thing for him, and half the time he didn’t even notice he was doing it. Valerie was one of those broken-hearted girls, and neither she or the other Pussycats have forgiven him. “Archie? Are you serious? Even Betty Cooper, the epitome of positivism, thinks that his music is morbid and of an emo teen era. Don’t you want something with fun and vibrant, not tear-jerking love loss?” You asked with crossed arms, Josie portraying the same ‘are you sure?’ expression as you. “Girl, it’s your song. It wouldn’t hurt to see what he has to say, and who knows, the ginger stallion might even offer something worthwhile for once.” Josie giggled as she placed her hand on your shoulder, something she would often do when you needed reassurance or comfort. You let out a loud sigh and looked at the other two girls, noticing Melody’s small smile and Valerie’s worried expression, eventually throwing your hands and giving in, “Where can I find him?”

It wouldn’t be hard to find Archie, seeming all you had to do was look out for a tall being with a mop of red hair. You had asked around earlier and was told he’d be at football practice on the field, which is where you headed before spotting him talking to Reggie Mantle. “Y/N…” Reggie started as you neared them, licking his lips as if he had something to say, already having a clear idea of what it may be. You cocked your eyebrow as a way of daring him to continue. “Your sister got a date to Homecoming? It isn’t right for someone special like her to not have someone special like me at her side.” The jock chuckled to himself, earning a roll of your eyes as a reply. You chose to ignore him as you turn to smile at Archie, “Uh, hey… can I talk with you for a sec? I need your help with something.” He smiled back at you and gestured to the bleachers.

You followed him across the field, Reggie still calling out as you walked away and saying something along the lines of ‘Do I take that as a yes or no?’. Archie sat down first and then you only a second or two behind him, your hands once again fiddling out of nervousness. “Okay, so, feel free to decline or whatever, but I’m kinda stuck. I told my sister and her band that I’d write them an original song for their Homecoming performance, but it just… doesn’t sound right, you know? I need help, and since for some strange and unorthodox reason we don’t have a music teacher anymore…” That was enough for Archie to hold up his hands, instantly accepting your plea for help. He briefly shut his eyes whilst nodding his head, opening them with a wide and grateful smile, “Okay, enough. I get it. We’ll sit down and check out your song, see what needs to be improved or changed. I’m happy to help, Y/N.” You eagerly thanked him as your eyes lit up, a weight finally lifting from your shoulders.

It had been a couple of weeks since you had enlisted Archie Andrew’s help, which has consisted with meeting up with him every afternoon at his house as you both work on a song together. Although you actually enjoyed spending time with him, you still found yourself at a crossroad, remembering everything that the Pussycats have warned you about. He was charming and it was working on you, much to your despair. It was currently seven days before Homecoming and the song was practically complete as you sat with Archie in his garage, giggling like a school girl at something stupid he said. You didn’t even notice as he swung his arm around your shoulder, your body now pulled to his side, his face close to yours.

You could feel the warmth from his breath down your neck and for a small moment, the world stopped. Archie’s eyes flickered from yours to your lips, and you only noticed because you were doing the same thing. The redhead boy took a chance and lent in to capture your lips with his, and for a small moment you melted into him and kissed back just as hard. You could have spent hours kissing this damn boy, but Josie and Valerie’s words were still etched in the back of your mind and it gave you so much doubt. Your hands lifted against his chest as you pushed him away and stood from his couch, your fingers now running through your hair - no, you cannot fall for this boy, this stupid frustrating attractive sweet boy.

“What’s going on?” He asked you through the terrible awkward silence that filled the room, his face contorted into a confused yet angry expression. You shook your head whilst your back continued to face him, not sure if you were able to turn yourself around. You sucked in a sharp break, body starting to shake, hands curling into fists to help anchor you as you spoke, “I can’t do whatever you think this is. I asked for help with music, that’s all we are. We’re not in love, we don’t have small insignificant stupid crushes on each other. It’s simply work, got it?” You snapped, Archie taken aback with your sudden change of attitude. He soon stood from the couch as well and wandered beside you, his tall and lean body easily towering over yours. “We were having fun, we have a connection, Y/N. You kissed me back, dammit! What do you mean we can’t be anything more?”

The hurt in his voice tugged at your heart - is this what those other girls felt like when he broke their hearts? Is this what Valerie felt like? Because if so, it fucking sucks. Your eyebrows knotted together as you looked up to him, arms crossed over your chest, “I know how you play. You find a girl, and you find a connection. That girl always ends up hurt in the end. I’m not here for your stupid games, you can’t just think we’re going to suddenly be together because we’ve been hanging out. It doesn’t work like that, Andrews. Josie was right, Valerie was right… I’m not a game, Archie. I don’t wanna play.” You didn’t even allow him to reply as you picked up your guitar and left the garage, Archie’s jaw still dropped before he threw a nearby chair across the room.

“I think you should still come.” Josie said, her hand on your shoulder -reassurance. You shook in denial, wanting to back out from going to Homecoming. You were already dressed, twirling in front of the mirror, but the thought of HIM made you sick; you couldn’t go knowing he’d be there. You managed to dodge him at school but this dance was different - you were literally forced into the same room together for hours. Of course, three against one wasn’t fair as Josie, Valerie and Melody ended up dragging you there against your will. You braced yourself as you followed the Pussycats into the gym, Betty Cooper’s decorating looking phenomenal as you were suddenly transported to ‘A Starry Night’ themed dance, very much influenced by Vincent Van Gogh’s artwork. For a second, you relaxed into yourself and forgot why you were so afraid. The anxiety, however, stormed back in when Principal Weatherbee announced Josie and the Pussycats for their performance. You ended up writing a completely different song to what you and Archie had composed - this one was full of your emotion, about falling down but standing back up again. It was empowerment, which Josie instantly loved when you showed it to her.

As expected, the band rocked the house down as the student body screamed and cheered at how brilliant they sounded. You have never been prouder of your sister, and judging by the look in her eyes, she has never been prouder of you. Your arms were open to embrace the Pussycats when they left the stage, all four of you hugging and celebrating your achievements, only to be stifled by Principal Weatherbee’s next announcement, “A fantastic performance by Riverdale High’s favorite girl group. However, we have just had interest in another student wanting to perform, so ladies and gentlemen, hands together for Archie Andrews.” There it was - that familiar frozen feeling where your body is paralyzed from shock, unable to movie no matter how hard you tried. You could hear Melody beside you whispering, ‘What is he doing?’ but you were at a lost for words as much as she was. The jabbing at your heart didn’t start until you heard the first few chords of Archie’s guitar, immediately recognizing the song you both wrote. A love song, how ironic. As much as you’d hate to admit, he sang it beautifully, so beautifully you could feel tears welt in your eyes. You weren’t certain whether it was because the song itself was simply moving, or because he was singing it for you.

You hated what was happening, what he was doing to you. He knew that you would pique interest and instantly be drawn - is this another one of his stupid games? The last note of the song caused an eruption of applause from the students around you as they chanted his name, yelling out praises and compliments. The room, however, went silent when he spoke into the microphone about making a dedication, that silly smile of his plastered so wildly between his cheeks, “To the girl who didn’t just write this song with me, but who was the inspiration. Y/N McCoy, this was all for you.” The room erupted into yet another session of clapping as your sister went to face you, but you were gone. The song was torture enough, but his speech tipped you over the edge. You felt physically sick which provoked you to run from the gym and away from the school, heading for a place where you could calm down.

It’d been at least an hour that you were sitting in Pop’s diner, your nails tapping against the empty milkshake glass, your cheeks stained with tears and smudged makeup. You were thinking about the crossroad you were still stuck in - the boy made you laugh and smile, he was warm, welcoming, perfect. But you sister and your friend also saw the worst in him, he was impulsive, irrational, stubborn. Following your heart and following your brain soon became a massive blur, everything was here there and all over the place, stopping you front thinking straight. You didn’t even notice a figure sitting across from you until their hand waved in your face, pulling you back down to reality. “I didn’t mean to scare you off, I went to far. I’m sorry, Y/N.” Archie’s voice was huskier than usual, strained, as if he had been using it to yell out your name all over Riverdale until he spotted you perched against Pop’s window. His bowtie hung loosely around his neck, sleeves of his shirt and jacket pushed up to his elbows. His eyes made him look as if he hadn’t slept in days, also indicated by the very light shade of stubble gracing his jaw.

“You embarrassed me, you know. First singing our song, then dedicating it to me like some crappy 80′s film prom scene.” You huffed, but he wasn’t budging. He drew a deep sigh and looked out the window, contemplating what he was going to say, “I talked to Josie, she was worried you ran off. You weren’t answering her calls. She told me that it was my fault you ran away… but she also said I made you the happiest you had ever been over the past two weeks. Which is why I had to come find you, not her.” You looked up to him and bit your lip before gulping back, “You made me feel like I was good enough… that what I did was good enough, but they told me you’d break my heart, Archie..” The tears started to form again and within seconds your eyes were hazy and glazed.

Archie took this opportunity to reach out and take your hand sin his, his turn to offer a small smile, “Listen, I’ve done some shitty things. But one thing I’ve never done was feel so right with a person before. Give me a chance and I’ll prove my worth to you. One date. One anything. I want to fight for you and I’ll do whatever I have to to make you see that I won’t break your heart, ever. Come on, Y/N..” His voice was now as shaky as your hands between his - he was serious about this, he was being genuine. It was hard to say no when he looked at you in the way he did, reminding you of all the times you laughed and smiled, in ways that you’ve never laughed or smiled before. “Okay, Andrews, how about this. One date. Dinner, maybe a walk afterwards. We can start from the beginning, and fall in love all over again. How does that sound?”.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos or Comments if you like this imagine!


End file.
